Blindness
by WisdomState
Summary: Gavin Baker has one mission: to get his two, proud, romantically deficient friends on a date together in the hopes that they might find something they didn't know they were looking for.
1. I Andrea

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Major Crimes. At all. In any way, shape or form. Also, the character Gavin Baker comes from The Closer - which is ALSO not mine. All I "own" in this case, is this writing.

**Prompt:** from the ever-lovely defyingnormalcy, who asked for a "blind date" fic, in which Gavin sets our two women up.

Oh, yes. This is a Hobbs/Raydor fic, so if you're uncomfortable with this pairing - avert your gaze!

* * *

_Blindness_

I.

.

.

"Gavin, please."

Andrea rolled her eyes, casting a somewhat exasperated expression at one Gavin Baker, sitting across from her at a downtown LA cafe.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You're telling me you set me up on a blind date?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Without my permission?" The annoyance in Andrea's tone grew. As did Gavin's smile.

Heaving a deep sigh and downing a gulp of her cooling coffee, the blonde asked: "Do you think I'm lonely or something?"

"Honey," he narrowed his eyes at her through his glasses. "I know you're lonely."

Andrea pursed her lips, daring him to continue.

"This is the second time we've had coffee this week. I know your schedule is tight, but if you can, and are fitting me in this often, it means you need something better to do." He said very matter-of-factly.

At this, Andrea opened her mouth to protest. "What makes you think I don't just enjoy your company?"

Gavin raised an eyebrow. "I know you do, but honestly, you're in need of some romantic attention. I can see that. Anyone can see that."

Groaning, the DDA finished her cup of coffee and leaned back in the leather chair. "Again, I'm not lonely. And like you said, I wouldn't have time for it even if there was someone..." She looked disinterestedly at the table, while Gavin smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well you're free next Thursday after court, correct?"

She looked up. "Yes, but how did-"

"Excellent. Because that's when you're meeting your date."

"Gavin, I told you. I'm no-"

"Andrea. You will not regret this. I promise. I'm just trying to do something good for you. As a friend." He looked at her squarely, leaning forward slightly. "I got it right this time... you'll see." His gentle, sincere smile made Andrea feel as though he were right - she was in good hands. Although, the last time...

"Wait. Gavin please tell me it's not.."

He held his hands up, a sideways smirk on his lips. "No! I promise. I got it right. She's lovely. And you'll love her."

Nodding, defeated, Andrea began to pull on her coat, reminding herself that she wasn't even the least bit excited for this blind date she was being forced to attend. At least, she was trying to.


	2. II Sharon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Major Crimes. At all. In any way, shape or form. Also, the character Gavin Baker comes from The Closer - which is ALSO not mine. All I "own" in this case, is this writing.

**Prompt:** from the ever-lovely defyingnormalcy, who asked for a "blind date" fic, in which Gavin sets our two women up.

While I'm pretty sure these are the shortest chapters I've ever written, the next (and last) will be much longer in comparison. Enjoy!

* * *

_Blindness _

****II.

.

.

.

"And just what made you think I'd go for this?" Sharon half-barked at the person on the other line.

"Because it was _my_ idea." Was Gavin's reply.

Sharon sighed deeply, crossing an arm over her chest while the other was still raised to her ear, supporting her mobile. She paced her office, doors locked and the blinds drawn.

"Gavin, I'm in no position to be going on dates with... anybody, right now. The Stroh case is finally going somewhere and I know that Rusty will be involved sooner or later. Not to mention-" She was cut off before she could argue further.

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Gavin interrupted.

Sharon Raydor had no answer for him; her stunned silence was enough to tell the attorney that he had made a valid point.

"Exactly." Sharon rolled her eyes, able to hear the grin forming on his lips. "If you don't do this, I promise you'll regret it. It's one date, and if it goes poorly, at least you'll have had a good meal, out of the house."

She couldn't argue that fact - it had been too long since she had a night off, on the town, not worrying about the job. But the Captain of Major Crimes' LAPD division wasn't exactly sure how not to worry about the job. Still, before she had time to protest, her friend piped up.

"This Thursday you're going to Mo-Chica at 514 W. 7th Street. It's a Peruvian place, and it's nice. Eight-thirty sharp."

"Well then." Sharon said slowly, contemplating her desire for a night out, and weighing it against how much she didn't want to go on a date. Especially one where she didn't know the other person, or, even what they looked like. "Do I have any choice in the matter?"

"Of course you do!" Gavin said, his tone sounding something like mock hurt. "You'll just be an ass for standing someone up - someone who I know will really like you."

Sharon frowned. "And how do you know this?"

"You're both workaholics who have terrible taste in music, enjoy good food, and are in desperate need of a night out."

The brunette leaned against her desk, free hand now finding the shallow pocket on her blazer. "I'm going to ignore your sass, and pretend there was a compliment in there somewhere."

The man laughed, and Sharon could hear the sound of car keys being jingled. "I have to run, Sharon, but I expect a full report on Friday." He said, supporting the phone with his shoulder as he opened the door to his car and placed his bag inside.

"Gavin wait-"

She halted him before he could hit the 'end call' button. "Who exactly am I looking for? And the reservation, is it under your name?"

Chuckling, Gavin conceded. "Fair questions, Captain. The reservation is under my name, though they know it won't be me showing up. As for who... just look for a tall, familiar-looking blonde."

"Familiar?" Sharon's mind immediately ran rampant, now positive Gavin was up to a more elaborate scheme than first advertised.

"You know. Just has one of those faces. You'll know."

With that, he hung up.

Alone in her office, Sharon wondered whether this was going to be a good idea or not... and then wondered if she cared.


	3. III Blindsided

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Major Crimes. At all. In any way, shape or form. Also, the character Gavin Baker comes from The Closer - which is ALSO not mine. All I "own" in this case, is this writing.

**Prompt:** from the ever-lovely_ defyingnormalcy_, who asked for a "blind date" fic, in which Gavin sets our two women up.

Final chapter, dudes!

Gods, I'm so happy that you guys seem to like this fic - and I'm also very sorry its taken me this long to update. I'm really hoping that you'll enjoy this, for those of you who read. School has gotten very busy and life has... life-d all over me as of late, but I'm pleased with the way this one came out, finally. Let me know what you think.

Thank you, as always.

* * *

_Blindness_

__III.

.

.

.

Rusty watched as Sharon flipped her auburn waves over her shoulder for what must have been the fifth time that evening, exposing the neckline of a dress he hadn't seen before. It had also been the fifth time she had changed, and he was certain of never having seen her so flustered before.

"So... a date?" He asked, leaning against the wall that connected their living room to the door. The mirror above the rack held Sharon's torso and face, her expression critical as she took her glasses off. She had told him that Lt. Sykes would be there around 10pm to check in on him, and that if he needed anything, he could call her - or anyone on the team while she was gone. It still made her nervous. For both herself, and for him.

"Is this a good idea?" She looked at him questioningly.

Rusty opened his mouth but hesitated. "Well... I don't know. You haven't gone one any dates while I've known you. That I knew of, anyway." He didn't know where he was going.

Still, the Captain nodded.

"Who's it with?" He asked.

She glanced pointedly at him and her lips went from being pursed, to a slight pout. "I don't know."

Rusty's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait. You're going on a blind date?!" He exclaimed.

Resisting the urge to groan, Sharon nodded, and continued to fiddle with a dark red pashmina scarf she was looping around her neck.

"Whose idea was that?" He asked incredulously, although a slow grin was forming on his face as Sharon pulled on a charcoal grey trench.

"Clearly, not mine."

"But you trust them enough to set you up on a blind date, with someone you've never met?"

Sharon had to stop and smile. Rusty had met Gavin in passing once or twice, though the brunette knew that he wouldn't know the extent of their friendship. Still, she admired how quickly Rusty caught on to the fact that something like that did require trust. And a lot of it.

"It is someone you've never met, right?" He asked, after thinking that she knew too many people in her field - and it was suspicious that someone she knew was planning a blind date for her.

The thought hadn't occurred to Sharon, and she made a soft humming noise as she thought. "It could be anybody, I suppose. Although I've been told that we're well matched - which means Gavin knows him well."

"Do you think it's Lieutenant Flynn?" Asked Rusty with a grin. "I could see it."

Laughing, the Captain shook her head and shot him a cautionary look. "Absolutely not. I've known him for too long - if he were interested, he would have said something himself."

Shrugging, Rusty looked at the floor casually, though his lips still held a smile.

Heaving a sigh a moment later, Sharon smoothed down the front of the coat and turned to face her charge.

"How do I look?"

Thumbs up, grinning, he said "Knock 'em dead."

"If they're anything less than perfect," she said, mocking a very serious expression as she pulled open the door. "I just might."

With that, she was off into the cool November air and wondering if the night would prove to be a waste of her time, or not.

…

_Mo-Chica_ was busy - yet not as busy as Andrea would have expected for that hour. A popular little place, she was both impressed and relieved that there weren't too many people around.

At ten after eight, she arrived and sat at the table reserved under Gavin's name, not surprised that she was the only one arriving twenty minutes early. Her tan coat resting on one of the hooks by the door, the evening setup of the restaurant casting a warm glow on the blonde hair that was twisted into a low ponytail at the base of Andrea's neck, small strands already straying from their bonds and falling elegantly around the sides of her face.

She was covered from the collarbone down to her knees, a form-fitting black dress cutting in a line across her chest and revealing her pale shoulders with its short sleeves. It was cinched at the waist, pulling in at the front and the back, leaving the fabric gathering in flattering folds over her torso and thighs.

Smoothing said fabric without much point, Andrea looked down at her watch some time later, enjoying the ambiance - almost as much as the fact that she wasn't at work, or at home alone. Five minutes to go.

_Who could Gavin have in mind? And without my knowing until the last minute?_ She wondered, glancing almost nervously to the door. Admitting it to herself was difficult at first, but the blonde was aware that she got asked on a lot of dates. Yet she never seemed to go out - something about office romances never working out. Being a woman who was comfortable with her sexuality, yet not obvious or open about it made things difficult. Gavin had found that out last time.

_He was nice_. She reminded herself, straightening up in her seat._ Just happened to have the wrong parts._

Grinning, the DDA turned her head back toward the door. And not too shortly thereafter, her smile disappeared.

_I'm going to kill Gavin._ She thought, as Sharon Raydor, Captain of the LAPD's Major Crimes division walked into the restaurant, a quietly confident, yet notably lost look on her face. She was looking for someone.

Andrea quickly turned around, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The intake of air did little for her nerves, which were both telling her to avoid what was sure to be a tremendously awkward situation, and reminding her that Sharon definitely had _all_ the right parts.

She was about to steel herself to the idea of not revealing her presence when she heard high heels approaching her table. Looking up, she found herself smiling into the face of the green-eyed beauty that was conveying a mix of incredulousness and mild amusement.

"Evening, DDA Hobbs." She said, her voice as sultry as ever.

"Evening, Captain. Am I to assume Gavin put you up to this?" She asked, deciding that she wasn't in the mood to waste her time if she could avoid it. _Not that I'm complaining, now that he finally did get it right._

Expressions shifting to one that Andrea couldn't quite place - likely one that meant she was thinking about something in the same way she would about a case. Her lips slightly pursed, she tipped her head to the side and said: "I agreed." Her tone sent a chill through Andrea's bones, unsure of whether to be flattered or even more nervous.

"Hesitantly." Sharon added, her hands slowly, awkwardly, finding the pockets on her trench coat.

"Well," Andrea said after a moment. "Despite this not being what you expected, I hear this place does good food. And, it's definitely better than the Starbucks you had the last time I was in the office."

This earned her a thoughtful smile, which made Andrea's chest clench in a way that made her worry.

"That's true..." The older woman said, her smile broadening. "Though I don't make a habit of eating Starbucks at the office."

"Only when I'm on the case?"

Sharon opened her mouth to protest, when Andrea cut her off with a playful kind of grin. "Prove me wrong and have a seat, why waste a night out on the town?" She gestured to the empty chair across from her, which she hadn't noticed was looking pretty inviting even after the shock of finding a woman - a woman she knew, no less - the other party on her "blind" date.

Her green eyes darting from the open seat to Andrea's warm smile, she crossed her arms over her chest and replied: "And what makes you think my evening would have been a waste otherwise?"

Andrea chuckled.

It was a good sound, Sharon noted as she realized her scarf was a bit warm for the temperature inside.

"Fair point," Andrea said, leaning back in her chair again and allowing Sharon a look at her outfit. Tilting her head, she added: "Then let me prove my point by having dinner with me."

Without another word, Sharon undid the buttons that held her coat together, and pulled off her scarf. Walking the ten feet away to the coat rack, she shed her outer layer and made her way back with a good-natured - and playful - smirk on her face. The brunette also noticed, with no small delight that her choice of outfit was having an affect on Andrea.

The sleeveless, dark blue dress shirt she had chosen was tucked into the high waist of a tight, soft-looking black pencil skirt that buttoned asymmetrically to the left. Her legs were bare from the knee down, showing off glossy, tan coloured heels that made Andrea gulp.

Taking the open seat, Sharon asked: "So what did Gavin tell you about this place exactly?"

The blonde pursed her lips in mock-annoyance. "Not much. Although he knows I like ethnic foods, and food in general, so he knows almost anywhere is a safe bet so long as it's healthier than McDonald's."

Chuckling, Sharon was about to speak when a waiter came to their table, dropping off menus and the glasses of water that Andrea had pre-ordered for her "date".

After talking over the various items on the menu that had both women wondering why there were so many things to choose from, their orders were placed and they resumed their conversation, which had at some point, turned to the fashion world.

"But Sharon," Andrea said, her expression turning incredulous. "Why would anybody wear a bright pastel with a largely patterned, non-neutral bottom?"

Laughing, the Captain tossed a lock of hair over her shoulder as she leaned in toward Andrea, causing the other woman to mirror her smile. "Well, we both know someone who has been guilty of that." She drawled, humor in her voice as she called to mind a particular day when one Brenda Leigh Johnson had word a particularly pink blazer and floral pattern skirt that had made her wonder how fabric even got that bright.

Both women smiled across the table, Andrea's blue eyes and ease of conversation piercing something in Sharon's normal reserve that she barely noticed until dinner had been cleared away and their glasses were empty.

They lingered for almost an hour after eating, peeling off topics, effectively reminding both of them what it was like to spend the evening with someone who wasn't convicted of a crime punishable by incarceration. As Sharon downed the last of the water in her glass - that the dear obliging waiter kept refilling, she shifted in her seat and a tired look washed over Andrea's face.

"You don't have to work in the morning, do you?" Sharon asked somewhat incredulously, and Andrea couldn't help but smile at the concern that immediately presented itself.

"Admittedly, yes." The blonde replied.

"Andrea, it's going on midnight, you know. I feel horrible for keeping you out so late."

"I don't," Andrea said nonchalantly, a slyness in her smile. "And to be fair, Gavin didn't know I was working tomorrow morning. Another case file came in today and I told them I'd push it through to witness protection." The last bit she said with a bit of caution, imagining that the situation with Rusty was probably still a bit of a sore spot with the older woman.

Nodding slowly, Sharon turned her attention to the waiter who was passing by. "Excuse me," She said, and the young man halted. "The bills please."

Before he could walk away, Andrea raised a hand and interjected: "Actually, make that one bill, please."

Sharon raised an eyebrow at the playful smile on the DDA's lips, though she had to admit, the look was rather fetching on the younger woman, especially the way she leaned forward just slightly over the table. "What?" She asked innocently.

"One bill?" Sharon inquired.

"Well, on a date, generally there's only one bill."

The word _date_ struck a chord with the Captain, though she had to admit, she had been wondering at the back of her mind all evening whether or not Andrea would call their dinner a "date". Her stunned silence was clearly made note of, as one of Andrea's perfect eyebrows quirked upward and she drawled: "Oh, it's nothing Sharon, please." She straightened up. "You can get it next time."

Sharon didn't know what to do with herself.

The look Andrea gave her then was nothing short of smouldering, but there was still a lightness and humor it in that made it almost passable banter. She was certain that, even if she wanted to, she would never be able to sit across from Andrea and see her the same way again; flirtatious, open, humorous and far too sexy for her own good, Sharon had never seen the DDa this way - but it was worth noting that a second time wouldn't go amiss.

Finally finding her words, Sharon mirrored the smile on her companion's face and replied: "Alright Andrea," she purred, causing Andrea to feel her cheeks heat up. "It's a deal."

The blonde looked almost surprised, as though she hadn't expected Sharon to answer in kind. The blush that had risen to tint her cheeks made her seem softer to Sharon, and the older woman noted that she liked the look of it.

Saying little else, Andrea accepted the bill when it arrived and passed the waiter her card. While the machine was processing, Andrea couldn't help but steal a glance at Sharon, who flushed in turn at being caught staring. The smallest hint of a quirk on the DDA's lips distracted them both from the waiter now offering a receipt - and her card - back to Andrea.

"Thank you." Both women echoed to the young man, and slowly, they stood, collecting their belongings.

"Thank_ you_." Sharon said once more, this time as Andrea was holding the glass door of the restaurant open for her.

"My pleasure." Andrea chuckled. "I think we both needed this, really."

"Mmm," the brunette conceded. "I might not have realized how much."

"Sharon." Andrea said, her tone suddenly more serious, more like the Hobbs of the office, the DDA.

Looking at her with equal rigidity, Sharon raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"I'm so glad to have seen you. We will do this again, won't we?" She sounded almost worried, and Sharon's stiffness faltered.

"Yes!" She breathed, admittedly relieved that it wasn't something severe. "And soon."

Her smile made Andrea go a bit weak at the knees, and Andrea knew she had some serious thanks to give to one Gavin Baker for giving her the chance to see that look even once on Sharon Raydor's lips.

"Soon." She repeated, after a minute, nodding. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

Andrea had gotten a parking spot in front of the restaurant, her car's doors unlocking automatically as she pushed the button. The two women shared another smile before there came a slight tension in the air between them, somewhere between neither wanting to leave, and having already said their parting words.

_Well_, Andrea thought as she took a slow step toward the Captain,_ it can't hurt._

Andrea put a hand gently on her arm, drawing her nearer as she pressed her lips against Sharon's cheek.

Freezing under the touch, Sharon was more shocked that the first things she noticed wasn't that Andrea was kissing her, but more that her lips were soft, and warm.

Smiling, albeit shyly, Andrea pulled away and took a step back toward her car. "Soon." She reminded, walking around to the driver's side.

Sharon, in her somewhat stunned silence, could only fiddle with the pockets on her jacket and nod.

_I'm going to have to thank Gavin_. Thought the Captain, watching Andrea drive away before heading toward her own vehicle, a smile on her face and the memory of warm lips on her skin.


End file.
